


Why A Conversation On A Desk Will Make You Question Everything

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves Calculus. Dean hates Calculus. And it all starts with some graffiti on a desk.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>In the top right hand corner of his desk, written in neat cursive handwriting, is a sentence: Why did I even take this class?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Desk

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and needed an excuse to start a story. It's gonna be a long one.

 

It starts with a desk in AP Calculus. Castiel is copying down the notes Miss Masters has put up on the board when he notices it. In the top right hand corner of his desk, written in neat cursive handwriting, is a sentence: _Why did I even take this class?!_

Cas smiles down at the dark blue graffiti - sometimes he forgets that he isn't the only student that sits at this desk, and Lawrence High School has over 1,300 students. From the way the words in the sentence curl and flow Cas assumes its a girls handwriting. He knows he shouldn't, but its the best guess he has.

Cas glances around the class before leaning in and scribbling a reply.

 

** ** ** ** ** **

 

Dean sighs as he throws his bag down on his desk. He likes most of his lessons and his AP English Lit teacher, Mr Tran, is the coolest. But Calculus is a different story. 55 minutes of Crowley droning on about graphs and limits and a load of other stuff he was never going to use ever again? He'd rather not.

Dean lets his eyes wander around the class. Bela Talbot is sat at the front today, and yeah, she's hot, but she is a mythic bitch. Next to her is Jo. She's a family friend. His Dad and her Dad are hunting buddies, they go way back. The rest of his class he's never spoken to before, except for maybe Becky, but that isn't a conversation he's looking to repeat. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Charlie look up from what was probably an intense Pokémon battle to wave at him. He gives her a little wave back. Him and Charlie have been best friends since they were 6, and in 7th grade there was even a rumour that they were going out. But Charlie is like the little sister he never had, and even back then he knew she didn't swing his way.

The class gets started and Dean does his usual - daydreams. It's not until he's hit in the head by a ball of paper that he snaps out of it and glares angrily at the direction it came from. Charlie rolls her eyes from across the room and motions for him to open it.

_Star Wars marathon tonight?_

Dean gives a thumbs up before glancing at the clock to see they only have 15 minutes left till lunch. Awesome.

That's when he see it. In the top right hand corner of his desk, scrawled in black ink, is a sentence:  _Why does anyone do anything?_

 Dean smiles for the first time in a long time. 


	2. The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a hallway encounter.
> 
> \--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to force myself to write this chapter and its probably awful but whatever. enjoy. 
> 
> my tumblr: luciferslittlehellhound.tumblr.com

 

It starts with a hallway encounter.

Cas trudges through the hallway, his books piled up high. Reaching his locker, he fumbles awkwardly for the padlock, and the next thing he knows his books are being taken from him.

"You looked like you could use a hand..." A deep voice explains from behind the books.

"Uh... Thanks?" 

Cas tilts his head to the side in confusion before he yanks the padlock off and swings the locker door open.

He takes the top half of the books and places them carefully in his locker before turning to take the other half.

Which is when he sees him. 

"No problem..." Dean Winchester smiles at him and hands back the rest of his books, before turning and walking away.

**Dean Winchester smiles at him.**

 

** ** ** ** ** **

 

Dean watches silently as the guy in the trench coat works his way through the hallway; books stacked neatly in his arms. He looks so awkward and out of place it almost makes Dean smile. Almost. And he doesn't know what compels him to do it, but suddenly, he's striding across to where the guy is trying to get into a locker and is takeing his books off him.  

"You looked like you could use a hand..." Dean explains.

"Uh... Thanks?" 

Great, now he looks like an idiot. 

Trench coat guy takes the top half of the books, and Dean watches him as he gently puts them into his locker. He turns back around and Dean is met by the most amazingly blue eyes he's ever seen in his entire life. They remind him of the ocean. He gets completely lost in them. 

"No problem..." Dean say quietly. He smiles at him and hands back the rest of his books, turns, and walking away.

Dean just smiled for the second time this week. 

 

** ** ** ** ** **

 

Cas wanders into AP Calc completely lost in his own thoughts, because Dean Winchester just spoke to him. Dean Winchester, the most gorgeous person to ever walk the earth. The most popular boy in probably the whole school. 

Cas closes his eyes and lets his mind wander to the way Dean's freckles sat on his nose, and the way his green eyes curiously searched Cas'. Cas opens his eyes smiles to himself, pulls himself together and gets out his Calc book.

That's when he sees it. Neat, cursive handwriting.

 

_Wow. Original._

 

Cas laughs quietly with his hand over his mouth. The comment is dripping with sarcasm, and he can't help but scrawl back his own snide reply. 


	3. The Cafeteria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime. Cas and Dean reflect on the last few months.

Cas sits in the overcrowded cafeteria and looks down at his sad cheese and ham sandwich.

The conversation on the desk has been going on for nearly two months, and Cas doesn't even know the girls name. All he knows is that she is the sweetest and funniest person he's ever spoken to, and he is hopelessly falling for her. Its so strange to him, falling for someone whose name he doesn't know and whose face he's never seen. But when he closes his eyes he can imagine her.

He knows she likes sports, and has a little brother. She likes cars and she  **loves** pie. Each Calculus lesson Cas find himself struggling to pay attention to what Miss Masters is saying, and he has to stop himself frown scrawling paragraphs to Mystery Girl across his desk.

He thinks back to the day he turned up to Calc and the desk had been wiped clean. His breath had caught in his throat and his heart seized up, and he could think of nothing else all day. He practically cried when he returned to Calculus the next day, her beautiful script on the desk. 

He is so screwed and he knows it. 

He is so in love with this girl. 

Cas sighs loudly and takes a bite out of his sandwich and chews slowly, watching as life in the cafeteria buzzes around him.

Three table to his rights sits Dean Winchester. Cas watches him closely as Dean's red haired companion talks intently at him; her hands move with her words, her body leans in close to Dean's as she whispers away. Cas frowns. Dean isn't paying much attention to his friend. He's just sitting, looking kind of sad. Dean whips his head up as if feeling Cas' eyes on him and they lock gazes.

Cas swears the whole world stops. Dean gives a small smile and a little nod and turns back to his friend.

Cas smiles back, even though Dean is no longer looking, and takes another bite of this sandwich. 

 

** ** ** ** ** **

 

Dean is having a bad day. He can't seem to focus on anything; and as Charlie rambles on about a new TV show she has started watching, he drifts away, lost in his own thoughts. 

The desk his sits at in Calculus lingers on his mind almost constantly. 

The person he's been talking to is amazing. Judging from the handwriting Dean thinks its a guy. Mystery Desk Guy is actually quite funny, even if he doesn't know it. He's slightly strange but well written, except his hand writing is a mess. But apart from Charlie, Mystery Desk Guy is the only person he has gotten close to, and he doesn't even know his name. 

Of course, Charlie figured out something was up by about the second week, and made him spill about why he seemed to be writing so much in Calculus, and why he'd been smiling so much.

"I mean- It's good you're smiling. I just- I want to know **why**?" She'd asked gently, as they lay one her bed, her head on his chest.  _  
_

Dean had shrugged, his usual response, and finally, after a week of her badgering him, he told her.

 

Suddenly, Dean feels eyes burning into his skull, and looks up to see Blue Eyes - Trench Coat Guy - staring at him with a frown on his face.

Dean smiles slightly and nods at the guy, trying to stop himself from blushing, feeling like he's a twelve-year-old with a crush the whole time.

He forces his gaze away and turns back to Charlie, just as she starts up another frantic speech about LGBTQA+ representation in film and TV.

It's going to be a long Lunch. But Dean has Calculus next...


	4. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas looks up to see Gabriel leaning in the kitchen doorway, coffee in hand and eyebrows raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't written anything on ages I've been doing so much revision it's mad! Just a little one to keep you going.

"What's with the glum face, Cassie?" 

Cas looks up to see Gabriel leaning in the kitchen doorway, coffee in hand and eyebrows raised.

Cas loves having Gabriel as a guardian, but sometimes it's so hard to talk to him about things; he  **never** takes anything seriously.

"Is it girlfriend trouble?"

Cas shrugs.

Gabriel takes a sip of his coffee. "Is it boyfriend trouble?" He asks gently.

Cas shrugs again.

"Did you get a girl pregnant?"

Cas snaps his head up, "Gabriel! What the hell? No! No way!"

Gabriel throws his head back and laughs, before sauntering forward and dropping down on the seat next to Cas. Cas rolls his eyes and drops his head onto the kitchen table with a resounding thunk.

A comfortable silence sits between the pair and Cas takes a deep breathe before sitting up to face Gabriel.

"I'vebeentalkingtothisgirlbywritingonmydeskincalculusandshesamazingandlovelyandimtotallyfallingforherbutihavenoideadwhosheisandthentheresalsothisboywhoisthemostpopularguyinschoolandhesabsoluetlygorgeousandidontevenknowhowifellorwhattodoaboutanyofthis."

 Gabriel's stares at him for a moment, his whiskey colored eyes show not a flicker of emotion.

"Okay." He finally says.

"Okay?" Cas repeats, squinting at Gabriel.

"Yeah. Okay. I know just what to do..."

 

** ** ** ** ** **


End file.
